Answer My Call, Please
by Zahra Amelia
Summary: "Aku menghubungimu berkali-kali. Kemana saja kau, eh? Kau bahkan membuatku menunggu berpuluh-puluh menit seperti orang bodoh karena panggilanku yang tidak kau tanggapi. Jadi menurutmu apa aku masih bisa dikatakan dalam keadaan baik-baik saja!"/KyuMin/BL/OS/DLDR


Answer My Call, Please.

.

By. Zahra Amelia

.

Rate : T

.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin

.

Length : Oneshot

.

Genre : Romance

.

Disclaimer : KyuMin is Destiny

.

Warning : Boys Love, Absurd, Monotone Story, Failed Romance, OOC, Typo(s), etc.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading and enJOY!

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar dari kamar mandi. Wajah lelahnya terlihat lebih segar, tetesan _liquid _bening jatuh dari rambut ikalnya bahkan beberapa tetes turun perlahan menelusuri leher jenjangnya. _So sexy_.

Tangannya segera meraih _handphone_ yang tergeletak pasrah di atas kasur. Jari-jari terampilnya bergerak lincah mengecek _handpohne_nya, mewanti-wanti jika ada panggilan masuk atau sekedar pesan singkat yang sangat dia nanti dari seseorang yang kini sepertinya benar-benar sibuk dengan _schedule_nya di Negeri Sakura. Dan ia harus menelan kekecewaan ketika tak ada satupun panggilan bahkan pesan singkat dari sosok yang Kyuhyun amat sangat rindukan itu.

"Lee Sungmin! Kau ini benar-benar." Kyuhyun mengacak rambut ikal -yang masih belum kering- itu kasar, ia benar-benar kesal meski rasa khawatir lebih mendominasi hatinya saat ini. Sosok itu belum menghubunginya SAMA SEKALI, perlu ditegaskan sekali lagi belum menghubunginya SAMA SEKALI.

.

.

.

"_Aishh_...kenapa tidak diangkat!" Kyuhyun mengumpat kesal. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. Sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit yang lalu ia mencoba menghubungi Sungmin, namun hasilnya nihil, Sungmin sama sekali tidak menjawab panggilanya. _For god's shake,_ dia adalah orang yang paling tidak bisa menunggu dan bersabar jika itu menyangkut _hyung_ kesayangannya. Dan demi seluruh _game_ di dunia ini Kyuhyun benar-benar khawatir sekarang.

"Hei..._bunny_ kenapa tuanmu itu menyebalkan sekali. Tidak menghubungiku seharian ini dan juga mengabaikan panggilanku. Ck, keterlaluan bukan?" Kyuhyun melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan menusuk-nusuk pipi boneka _bunny_ dihadapannya, seolah-olah sosok boneka itu adalah Sungmin. "Apa dia tidak merindukan kekasihnya yang paling tampan ini? Tidak sadarkah ia jika aku mengkhaw-"

"_Yeboseo_..." Kyuhyun menghentikan acara mari-mengadu-kepada-_bunny_-kesayangan-Sungmin, ketika suara selembut _ice cream_ yang begitu ia rindukan itu mengalun indah menyapa gendang telinganya.

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya heran ketika tidak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun, "Kyuhyun-_ah_?"

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya, ia baru menyadari jika sosok yang berbicara di ujung sana adalah Sungmin. "Sungmin _hyung_?" balasnya ragu.

"_Ye_, kau baik-baik saja Kyu?" Balas Sungmin.

Kyuhyun bisa mendengar terselip nada khawatir dalam suara Sungmin, "Aku menghubungimu berkali-kali. Kemana saja kau, eh? Kau bahkan membuatku menunggu berpuluh-puluh menit seperti orang bodoh karena panggilanku yang tidak kau tanggapi. Jadi menurutmu apa aku masih bisa dikatakan dalam keadaan baik-baik saja?!" Cecar Kyuhyun kesal.

Sungmin tertawa pelan menanggapi rentetan pertanyaan Kyuhyun, ia pikir terjadi sesuatu dengan Kyuhyun tapi ternyata Kyuhyunnya baik-baik saja, ia merasa sedikit lega meski ia tahu dari nada suaranya, Kyuhyun tengah kesal sekarang. "Aku bahkan baru mendudukan diriku di atas ranjang," jawab Sungmin disela tawanya.

"Huh, ini bahkan hampir tengah malam _hyung_ dan kau baru saja kembali ke hotel?" Kyuhyun menautkan kedua alisnya, heran.

"Aku harus mengurusi beberapa hal Kyu, mengevaluasi penampilan kami tadi sehingga besok kami bisa tampil lebih baik lagi dan tidak mengecewakan penonton."

"Mmh..." Kyuhyun bergumam pelan sebelum kembali mengajukan pertanyaan kepada Sungmin, "Lalu? Bagaimana _drama musical_mu, hyung?"

"Semuanya berjalan lancar Kyu, berkat kerja sama dan dukungan semua pihak."

"Jangan sampai kau terjatuh lagi, _hyung_!" Nada suara Kyuhyun terdengar serius.

"Kau tenang saja Kyu, aku tidak akan terjatuh apalagi sampai menghancurkan _stage _dengan _butt_ku." Sungmin terkekeh pelan.

Senyum tipis terulas di bibir _kissable_ Kyuhyun, "Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri _hyung_." Kyuhyun tahu jadwal Sungmin di Jepang sangat padat, bahkan Sungmin seperti tidak memiliki waktu luang hanya sekedar untuk menghubunginya.

"_Ara, nae_ Kyuhyun." Senyum yang begitu lembut terlukis di wajah Sungmin ketika mendengar Kyuhyun yang begitu mengkhawatirkannya.

Kyuhyun merasakan pipinya sedikit memanas begitu mendengar jawaban dari Sungmin, rasa kesal dan khawatirnya menguap entah kemana hanya dengan mendengar bagaimana cara Sungmin memanggilnya. Kyuhyun bahkan kehilangan kata-kata sekarang, sejujurnya banyak sekali hal yang ingin ia tanyakan kepada Sungmin, tapi setelah mendengar suara selembut _ice cream_ Sungmin, ia merasa kumpulan kosa kata yang ia hafal sejak balita menghilang begitu saja.

Merasa tidak ada tanggapan dari Kyuhyun, Sungmin terkikik kecil. Ia tahu pasti Kyuhyun merasa 'malu' sekarang, ekspresi Kyuhyunnya pasti sangat lucu. _Aigoo..._ia jadi semakin merindukan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"_Hyung_, bagaimana keadaan punggungmu?" Kyuhyun mengalihkan arah pembicaraan mereka, ia tidak akan membiarkan Sungmin terus menerus menggodanya.

"Baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir Kyu, hanya saja... sudahlah lupakan." Kyuhyun merasa lega mendengar jawaban Sungmin, tapi ia tahu jika Sungmin sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dan ia tidak akan melepaskan Sungmin.

"Apanya yang 'hanya saja' Lee Sungmin?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada serius.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, kenapa ia bisa sampai kelepasan mengungkapkan apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan. Bagaimanapun ia adalah orang yang pintar menutupi perasaannya. Haruskah ia mengatakannya kepada Kyuhyun? Mengatakan jika ia masih merasa malu terlebih lagi merasa tidak enak hati kepada _member _yang lain dan ELF karena kejadian beberapa hari lalu di SS5 Osaka. Mungkin lebih baik ia mengungkapkan apa yang tengah ia rasakan sekarang. Masa bodoh jika Kyuhyun menertawakannya.

"Hanya saja aku masih merasa bersalah karena mengacaukan _performance_ kita, ELF pasti kecewa padaku." Jawab Sungmin lemah.

Inilah yang Kyuhyun inginkan. Ketika Sungmin terbuka dan jujur akan perasaannya. Ketika Sungmin mau berbagi beban dan mempercayainya.

"Dasar bodoh, bagaimana mungkin kami lebih mengkhawatirkan kesuksesan _performance_ kita dibanding keselamatanmu _hyung_. Lagipula ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanmu _hyung_ semua _member_ ikut andil disini, jadi berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Dan begitupun dengan ELF, mereka yang benar-benar menyebut dirinya seorang ELF pasti akan lebih mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu dibanding yang lainnya. Berhenti memikirkan hal yang sudah berlalu _hyung_, lagipula kau tidak mau kan jika nanti muncul kerutan di wajah manismu." Jawab Kyuhyun tegas meski terselip nada menggoda untuk Sungmin disana.

Kyuhyun selalu punya cara tersendiri untuk menghiburnya, itulah yang selama ini Sungmin rasakan. Meskipun jawaban Kyuhyun terkesan main-main, tapi itu mampu membuat perasaannya menjadi lebih ringan. Khas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tertawa mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. "Aku _hyung_mu Kyu, berani-beraninya kau menyebutku bodoh dan meskipun aku memliki kerutan itu tak akan mengurangi kadar ketampanan dan kadar cintamu untukku Kyu."

Kyuhyun merasakan perasaannya benar-benar lega saat mendengar tawa merdu Sungmin disana. Tawa merdu yang lebih indah dari dentang lonceng sekalipun. Tawa merdu yang begitu ia rindukan beberapa hari ini.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, "Percaya diri sekali kau, bagaimanapun banyak _yeoja_ dan _namja_ yang mengantri diluar sana untuk menjadi kekasihku _hyung_."

"Alihkan dulu tatapanmu dariku, kau bahkan sudah seperti orang tua yang sedang mengawasi anaknya ketika sedang bermain. Dan juga berhenti bersikap tegang dan kaku ketika aku sedang berada didekatmu, asal kau tau Kyu ekspresimu itu sangat lucu seolah-olah aku akan menggigitmu." Tawa Sungmin terdengar semakin keras di ujung sana.

_Checkmate._

'Sejak kapan _hyung_nya pandai bersilat lidah seperti ini?' monolog Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Jadi, kau menginginkan aku bersikap seperti saat kita hanya berdua saja saat di depan publik?" Goda Kyuhyun.

"_Ani_, biarkanlah mereka diluar sana berspekulasi sendiri tentang hubungan kita Kyu. Lagipula sebanyak apapun kau berubah kau tetap Kyuhyunku, begitupun sebaliknya sebanyak apapun aku berubah aku tetap Sungminmu. Waktu memang mampu merubah segalanya Kyu tapi tidak bisa mengubah kepercayaanku kepadamu." Balas Sungmin lembut.

"Kau tahu _hyung_ sepertinya kau harus sedikit mengurangi jarak dengan Donghae _hyung_, kau benar-benar _cheesy_."

"Karena aku bertambah _cheesy_ atau karena ada seseorang disana yang sedang cemburu?"

Kyuhyun tertawa menanggapi jawaban Sungmin, "Tidak ada yang cemburu disini Sungmin _hyung_, mungkin...sedikit cemburu. Tapi memang benar kau bertambah _cheesy_ dan kau membuat jantungku nyaris lepas karena perkataanmu itu."

"_Araseo_, aku merindukanmu Kyuhyunnie." Balas Sungmin dengan nada yang manis.

'Astaga Lee Sungmin, kau ini benar-benar...'

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, "Aku juga merindukanmu Ming, sangat. Jangan lupa untuk menghubungiku besok meski hanya sekedar pesan singkat dan jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Senyum yang begitu manis terlukis di bibir Sungmin, "Aku berjanji akan menghubungimu besok Kyu. Sekarang, maukah _nae _Kyuhyunnie menyanyikan _lullaby_ untukku?"

"Tentu saja, _anything for you._ Sekarang nyamankan posisimu di atas kasur Ming." Pinta Kyuhyun sebelum menyanyikan _lullaby _untuk Sungmin.

Dan setelah mendengar deru nafas teratur dari Sungmin disebrang sana Kyuhyun menghentikan nyanyiannya.

"Mimpi indah, _chagiya_. _Saranghae_."

Dan malam itu ditutup dengan Kyuhyun yang menyusul Sungmin ke alam mimpi dengan boneka _bunny_ milik Sungmin didalam pelukannya.

END.

Annyeong haseo ^^, ketemu lagi sama Zahra dan FF KyuMin dengan tingkat keabsurdan luar biasa. FF yang lumayan berjamur di doc karena kendala yang terjadi di FFN =,=

Terima kasih bagi yang masih mau membaca bahkan mereview FF buatan Zahra. Seperti yang selalu Zahra bilang FF yang Zahra buat itu masih begitu banyak kekurangan entah dari segi ide cerita, plot, EYD dll. Zahra selalu terima masukan dari semua chinggudeul sekalian meski jujur maaf Zahra belum bisa terapkan itu saat ini tapi semoga seiring berjalannya waktu Zahra bisa belajar untuk membuat FF yang jauh lebih baik lagi. Karena jujur memang untuk saat ini hanya sebatas itulah kemampuan Zahra dalam menulis ^^

Bagi yang menggunakan Modem atau sejenisnya dan ternyata mengalami kendala karena ada beberapa situs yang di blokir termasuk FFN. Cobalah gunakan software **spotflux. **Karena saya juga mengalami kendala yang sama dan alhamdulillah bisa di gunakan.

Untuk :

**imAlfera** : hu'um sesosweet KyuMin, terimakasih untuk reviewnya ^^

**sider imnida** : Saya memang ratunya typo kekeke. Itulah susahnya saya memang masih menulis sesuai dengan mood jadi semua mengalir begitu saja, bahkan saya sendiri tidak mengerti gaya tulisan saya itu seperti apa #plakk. Ya memang moment ringan seperti itulah yang sanggup saya buat. Terima kasih untuk masukan dan reviewnya ^^

**Zebri JOY** : KyuMin memang So sweet, terima kasih untuk reviewnya ^^

**sissy** : Wah saya senang kalo chinggu bisa menikmati ffnya, terima kasih untuk dukungan dan reviewnya ^^

**Adelia santi** : Iya alhamdulillah ada ide nun jadi yah dari pada terbuang percuma mending Zahra tuangkan ke FF kan, kita sebagai Pumpkins n JOYers mendoakan saja semoga Dramus TTM Ming bisa berjalan lancar. Iya terima kasih juga untuk reviewnya nunna ^^

**WineShipper** : Iya sebenarnya tergantung dari cara kita mengemasnya sih dapur pun bisa jadi t4 yang romantis, tapi dasarnya KyuMin emang manis juga sih. Iya saya juga jujur hanya menulis sesuai dengan apa yang saya ingin tulis dengan tujuan pembaca bisa menikmatinya. Syukurlah kalo chinggu bisa menikmatinya karena bagi saya jika reders bisa menikmati apa yang saya suguhkan saya sudah sangat senang. Terima Kasih untuk reviewnya, nado fighting ^^

**Lee Sanghyun** : Iya Mak saya ada janji tersirat ma KyuMin buat kembali meramikan SPI dengan pair mereka makanya saya nekat terjun kedunia perFFan kekekeke. Kalo saiaa ia tergantung mood namanya juga iseng-iseng mak, sekalian penghilang stress dan buat ngisi waktu luang ^^, iya asal jangan penjahat kelamin aja tuh Kyu #DiTabok. Terima kasih buat reviewnya mak ^^

**kyuqie** : Jinjayo? Iya KyuMin memang manis. Terima kasih untuk reviewnya ^^

**abilhikmah** : Iya mereka emang romantis, terima kasih untuk reviewnya ^^

**Cho Na Na** : Yeah i'm back #plakkk. Hanya Sungmin yang sanggup menjinakan Kyu, secara pawangnya XD. Iya, terima ksih juga untuk reviewnya ^^

**Guest** : Saya juga berharap seperti itu makanya tercetuslah ff geje ini. Terima kasih untuk reviewnya ^^

**kazha KazuhaJOY** : Iya, tapi saya jadi berasa ayam betina bisa bertelor kekekeke. Pasti dia ga akan meragukan kemampuan Ming. Ya insya allah Zha kalo ada ide saya pasti akan selalu melanjutkan. Terima kasih untuk reviewnya Zha ^^

**Chella KMS** : Iya KyuMin emang manis kan Chel ^^, wah terima kasih loh padahal ff saya geje semua kekekeke. Iya Ming emang kadang selalu merasa kurang itulah sebabnya dia kadang mendorong diri dia terlalu jauh. Sama dia selalu menganggap diri dia kurang dibandingkan yang lain, aku benci kalo dia udah rendah diri. Iya Kyu selalu ada untuk mendukung Ming. Pastinya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling menjaga, mendukung, menyayangi, dan mencintai. Iya padahal itu FS punya SparKYU tapi demi membela Ming dia rela nyusup diem2 dan ngasih pelajaran ke orang-orang menyebalkan itu. Terima Kasih untuk reviewnya Chel ^^

**Cholee.13** : Setuju Ming pasti memberikan warna yang berbeda nanti di TTM. Hahaha saya juga sering membayangkan hal2 seperti itu. Terima Kasih untuk reviewnya ^^

**Guest** : Iya KyuMin memang manis. Terima kasih untuk reviewnya ^^

**rafiqoh zhoumi** : Kalo newbie iya chinggu, tapi saya bahkan masih belum pantas disebut author newbie sekalipun karena memang FF yang saya buat masih begitu banyak kekurangan. Iya saya usahakan untuk lebih baik lagi karena saya juga masih belajar disini. Terima kasih untuk masukan dan reviewnya ^^

**Najika bunny** : Gpp Saeng, kan nunna bilang saeng baca pas ada waktu aja toh fffnya ga akan ngilang kemana-mana ko kekeke. Semanis Nunna #plakk. Hahaha iya gombal gembel ala KyuMin itu. Wah nunna juga mau itu mah Xd. Terima kasih untuk reviewnya saeng ^^

**Crimson Wine** : Masa sih manis? Astaga saiaa bukan setan Af ngapain nyari garam O.O,,,Iya Ming kebanyakan problem kalo Kyu malah santai hidup dia kaya dipantai hawaii. Banget Ming tipe pemikir kedepan beli underwear aja dia sampe mikir kali coz apa2 dia mah dibuat susah sih. Iya padahal dia udah Perfect lah segitu tapi tetep aja masih ngedorong diri dia terlalu jauh buat khawatir aja. Itu lah gombal gembel ala KyuMin, kalo Kyu buat Ming patah hati nasib hati dia gimana? Banget pinter sih Eunhyuk kan tenar tapi dia ke CY Ming itu buat apa coba udah bulukan kali tuh CY. Ow gitu oke makasih sarannya author–nim XD. Emang w bukan nulis mungilnya petite yah astaga #NgumpetDiKetekLebatKyu. Buset typonya luar biasa banyaknya huhuhuhuhu biasanya juga gitu sih LOL. Sippp nado hwaiting, terima kasih buat reviewnya Af ^^

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca ^^

RnR?


End file.
